<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pee before you play by Ironicprincessemo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749598">Pee before you play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironicprincessemo/pseuds/Ironicprincessemo'>Ironicprincessemo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Desperation, Omorashi, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironicprincessemo/pseuds/Ironicprincessemo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas just wants to play his game his sides and his needs get in the way</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pee before you play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas was excited he had just bought the new crash bandicoot and he wasn't moving until  he had finished the first  game of the trilogy. He sat on a bean bag inches from the tv a dozen soda  cans and a large bag of salty pretzels were to the left of him ensuring that he wouldn't get  up for anything<br/>He was about to start the gaming marathon when virgil appeared<br/>" are you really about to play that game when you have more important things to do"</p><p>"My schedule is clear virgil i have nothing to do until the sanders sides planning meeting on Wednesday thomas reassured</p><p>" Don't you think you should be preparing for it what if they dont like one of your ideas what if you forget one of your ideas and that idea is really important for the story"<br/>Virgil listed growing more and more anxious<br/>"It's fine I'm just taking a little me time" thomas said finally booting up the game and with that virgil left.</p><p>Thomas had gotten through the  first 10 levels easily but had gotten through 3 cans of soda much easier he didn't even notice the  pressure resting in his abdomen before logan rose up<br/>"soda and pretzels are not a substitute for an evening meal you should turn off the game and cook something i would suggest something from hello fresh as you still need to film the promotion for them before you can edit your latest video<br/>" yeah yeah logan I'll get round to it I'm just doing this" thomas said barely looking away from the screen tongue poking out of his mouth "playing a game about  an  anthropomorphic bandicoot is not more <br/>important than your main source of income"</p><p>"I'm just having some fun i can do that stuff later" thomas rolled his eyes</p><p>"Very well you'll have to take a break soon  anyway given the amount of soda you're drinking and the fact that soda is a natural diuretic"</p><p>"I'm fine logan" thomas cut logan off getting frustrated all he wanted to do was play his game and his sides wouldn't leave him alone for 5 minutes<br/>As logan went to leave he picked up the three empty soda cans "you really must pick up after yourself" throwing the cans in the trash can in the far corner of the room. each one landing in there with a loud thud reminding him just how much he had to drink</p><p>An hour had passed and Thomas's concentration on the game had dwindled as he became consciously aware how bad he needed to pee. His legs crossed stiffly together shifting in his seat every few seconds making the bean bag under him make a loud rustling noise beneath him and the controller was gripped  in his hands much tighter than nesassary he was about to bite the bullet and go when Patton rose up</p><p>Quickly thomas stilled his squirming dispite how painful it was to do. he couldn't let Patton know he had to pee or how bad it had gotten even though Patton was   a part of him it was still embarrassing and becides he may get a lecture from the father figure as ever since janus had been accepted Patton was trying his best to remind thomas of self care as much as janus had perhaps the father figure still felt a bit guilty for what happened after the wedding</p><p>"Hey kiddo"patton said as cheery as ever</p><p>'Hey Pat' Thomas said focusing on him or at least at the screen while trying to ignore the fact his bladder pulsed uncomfortably in time to his button pushing as if pressing one wrong button would cause him to flood the floor. maybe he shouldn't think stuff like that right this minute he thought to himself nearly wincing</p><p> </p><p>"Whatcha doin?" Patton asked imitating Isabella from Phineas and Ferb</p><p>"Playing crash bandicoot" thomas said trying to keep his answers short so he could focus more on his bladder</p><p>"Looks fun kiddo I'm more a frogger man myself" he giggled "anyway remember to keep hydrated and take plenty of breaks"</p><p>"I'm an adult i know when to take breaks" thomas hadn't meant to snap but he was getting frustrated both with the fullness of his bladder and that the fact that his side were treating him like some kid they had to babysit and not like parts of him a 31yr old man</p><p>"Right, have fun" Patton said though he had a frown on his face and his tone was miserable<br/>As he sunk out</p><p>Thomas barely had time to register how guilty he felt about how he made Patton feel when a huge wave of desperation swept through him forcing him to grab himself to ensure he wouldn't leak. slowly but surely the intense need ebbed away until it was a constant but manageable ache in his lower half</p><p>He couldn't run to the bathroom now. not after he had snapped at Patton that he knew when to take a break it would prove the sides right that he was just  like a kid that couldn't be left alone and it was hypocritical to say  he didn't need a break then run to the bathroom clearly desperate</p><p>Two more levels he'd promised himself then he could get the relief he desperately needed and as if to punish himself against his better judgement he finished another soda throwing the can in the bin in the corner so logan couldn't berate him for making a mess </p><p>2 levels <br/>But that was nearly impossible when his  chances concentrating on the game were infinitesimal he kept making mistakes and dying over and over again</p><p>"If you were worried about  what logan would say about you leaving a few cans on the floor imagine what he'd say if you wet yourself right now" remus said surprisingly or rather unsurprisingly noisily slurping a bottle of water instead of nommming on  his usual bar of deodorant.</p><p>"I'd rather not" thomas said dryly still squirming although it was absolutely mortifying to show the embodiment of his intrusive thoughts just how desperate he was he couldn't exactly stop lest he have an accident and embarrass himself further</p><p>"Imagine how good it would feel to let go right now. would it feel nice? Would it feel warm?<br/>Would it stain the carpet? A permanent reminder of your embarrassment " remus said eyes twinkling with mischief as he listed questions that did nothing to help Thomas's predicament </p><p>"This is rather tame for you duke what are you a middle schooler?" Thomas scoffed trying to not show how much the duke's words effected him though his hand was undeniably creeping up towards his crotch at every question begging to hold himself to ease some of the pressure </p><p>"Ha you're one to talk, you're the one about to wet yourself bitch" <br/>. <br/>"I'm not" thomas groaned as he leaked a little forcing him lean forward and put a hand between his legs to stop. </p><p>"I thought you hated lying thomas" remus chuckled" anyway watching this losing battle is rather boring I'm going to swim  in sewage water" remus said gulping down another bottle of water in front of Thomas water spilling down his chin in the most unattractive way before sinking out</p><p>Remus was right (something thomas didn't think very often) if he didn’t go now it would very likely be a 'lost battle' and he'd wet himself. game and his  pride be dammed he had to go now however his eyes widened in horror as he realised... He couldn't stand up </p><p>If he stood up he'd lose it all and his dark denim jeans would be drenched but his bladder didn't care whether he could stand or not sending more and more painful signals fed up with waiting a few small leaks happening before he grabbed himself for dear life just about stopping the flow</p><p>A loud involuntary whine escaped him as he  rocked back and forth hand pressed tightly to his crotch as he desperately fought for control over his bladder</p><p>Janus finally rose up "thomas this is ridiculous go to the bathroom"</p><p>"Can't" came Thomas's choked reply face scrunched up in effort</p><p>"What do you mean 'you can't'? "</p><p>"can't stand up" Thomas's voice broke</p><p>Janus's hetrocromatic eyes widened as finally   he seemed to notice Thomas's posture. He'd seen this many times before with remus once or twice with  virgil when he had taken a little too long in the shower and virgil had been to anxious to let janus know he had to go and to  hurry the hell up luckily janus had finshed his shower a few  minutes later to see virgil struggling outside the bathroom door and quickly ushered the side inside. And well remus the chaotic little shit didn't go to the bathroom unless ordered to  <br/>That posture screamed he had about a minute until total bladdder failure and the way thomas was if thomas had an accident janus could almost guarantee he'd have a panic attack as well<br/>So he had to fix this quickly.</p><p> "Please help me" thomas cried as he  leaked again</p><p>Janus strided over to the corner and quickly emptied the contents of the bin that mess would be easier to clean up</p><p>"What are you doing" thomas asked</p><p>"Helping you" janus deadpanned placing the bin right in front of him</p><p>"That's so unsanitary not to mention embarrassing " thomas moaned as he leaked again barely  able to stop it</p><p>"I don't think you have much of a choice in the matter thomas it's either your pants and the floor or the bin"</p><p>Thomas seemed to agree undoing his zipper and belt and  angled himself in the bin and finally let go his steam echoed  loud around the room janus had turned around to give thomas the illusion of privacy but that hadn't seemed to matter to his host  as his stream tapered off  thomas let out a moan of relief so X rated it even made janus's human side blush and he had to deal with remus for goodness sake </p><p>Janus turned around after he heard the the sound of Thomas's zipper zipping up thomas was now slumped against the beanbag eyes half lidded in exhaustion from the ordeal </p><p>"Better?" janus said smirking just a little what? it was in his nature<br/>"this is not what i meant  when i said you could prioritise gaming gaming sometimes" </p><p>"Hmm" thomas hummed in the affirmative "God I'm so stupid" thomas mumbled the reality of the situation hitting him square in the face</p><p>"No you're not thomas did you do a stupid thing? Yes. Does that mean you're stupid? No."</p><p>"I'm not very good at  this self care thing am I?" Thomas gave a half hearted chuckle.</p><p>"Well I'm always here to help we all are" he seemed to correct himself he said helping the other to his feet "so we may be overbearing at times but it is in your best interest to listen to us and practise makes perfect thomas."</p><p>"Like a life gaurd?" thomas questioned a small smile back on his face. </p><p>"Yes like a lifeguard" janus allowed himself a small laugh at the comment now it's late and you want a  shower I'm sure then it'll be best if you turn in for the night to be the most productive in the morning"<br/>"Yes oh and thank you janus for everything" thomas said gesturing to the bin picking up to take it to the bathroom to dump it's contents and clean it.</p><p>"It's my job but you're welcome thomas and if you don't want them to know they won't </p><p>It'll be our little secret janus said sinking out</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it<br/>I'd love get some feedback 😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>